Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of telephone communication circuitry and more particularly relates to a telephone system for transmitting music produced at a first instant location to a second remote location and vice versa where musicians and/or vocalists at each location interact and collaborate with one another by hearing actual combined real-time audio sound of the music produced at both locations and can practice together and, if desired, hear the remote location sound louder than the sound at the instant location.
Description of the Prior Art
The Applicant with co-inventor Angelo N. Dallas obtained U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,101 for a Musicians Telephone Interface which discloses an analog system for combining music played at both a remote and an instant location at virtually the same time to simultaneously broadcast the sound at each location as if the music were being played together at one location so that musicians at each location can collaborate with one another over the telephone line. Problems, though, occur as real-time analog telephone systems do not necessarily carry full analog bandwidth signals and often will cut off the high and low frequencies of such signals or otherwise degrade the sound quality when the remote location signal is amplified.